


Perfect Gift

by yoshi1442



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Engagement, M/M, White Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi1442/pseuds/yoshi1442
Summary: The Nohrian royal family was visiting Hoshido for the holidays, and what could be better than the perfect gift for a special someone?





	Perfect Gift

*Leo’s POV*

December 24th: Christmas Eve. I was visiting Takumi, my boyfriend, and his family for the holidays along with my family. Xander was longing to see Ryoma and Elise was hyper as usual to see Sakura again. Who would have known it would have taken this long to travel over here. 

“When I see Sakura, we’re going to make so many cookies, and mochi!” Elise said skipping ahead.

“When will you ever act like a normal adult Elise…” I said sighing afterwards

“Must I remind you if that one time you were like that Leo?” asked Camilla

“I-I’d rather not be reminded of that moment” I said having a slight blush on my face as I walked faster away from my family.

“You can never go a day without teasing Leo can you?” Xander asked Camilla. 

“You know I don’t mean to do it with a purpose. Plus the both of us know how funny it is to get a reaction out of him.” said Camilla giggling afterwards.

“You are definitely right there.” Xander replied. 

When will Camilla learn to stop treating me like a child? This was a question I thought to myself. Even then…. I’ve been meaning to propose to Takumi. I just don’t know what’s been holding me back. When we finally got there, an arrow flew my way but was able to dodge in time. 

“REALLY TAKUMI!?” I screamed from the other side of the wall

“Hey, that’s the little kids practicing archery not me!” he screamed.

Soon after, he came out in an outfit I’ve only seen him a few times in. Just the way his silver hair flows with the slight breeze and how well he looked in the outfit just made me forget about being mad at him as well as making me mesmerized.

“Leo? Hello?” Takumi said waving his hand in front of my face. It was only after then i snapped out of it and remembered the slight height difference between us which made me giggle a bit. After that moment, the rest of the Hoshidan royal family came out.

“Sakura!” Elise said as she ran to sakura embracing her in a hug

“I-It’s nice to see you too Elise.” she said.

“Ryoma, it’s nice to see you again.” Xander said.

“Likewise.” Ryoma replied. 

Once the introductions were over, Takumi went ahead to show me my room, which sure enough was next to his. As much as I’m not one for sharing a room until after marriage, I can’t say no to his offer. 

“Sorry it’s not much. Well, compared to how your room is.” Takumi said putting away what looked like a box to me. 

“No problem…” I replied while trying to think if what he had in the box. 

“Hey, don’t tell me the cold has gotten to your head.” He said lightly punching me in the arm. 

I couldn’t help but smile after that comment. “Don’t worry yourself out.” I said fluffing his hair a bit. “It gets cold in Nohr too you know. Cmon. I’m sure Sakura needs help putting decorations up on the tree.” I said before leaving. 

“Oh alright… I’ll join you in a bit.” he said. 

“Alright. And you better come. I’m not dealing with Elise on my own.” I said before leaving. 

*Takumi’s POV*

I sighed as he left to help our sisters. I knew he saw me hide the box I had, which was a close one by me. “I’ll never hear the end of it from him if he saw what was in this….” I said. I made sure he was actually gone before taking it back out. “My one biggest wish of all, is to see snow this christmas.” I read this one importantly of all knowing tomorrow is Christmas. I put it back quickly as I headed down stairs to help everyone else put up christmas decorations. 

*Later that day*

*Leo’s POV*

I seriously dont get how many cookies Camilla and Elise decide to make…. I get it that it’s for both families, but did they really need to make FOUR DOZEN? Not to forget the two dozen mochi afterwards….. I sighed with relief as I headed back to our room, in which i noticed the box Takumi was trying to hide earlier. I glanced at the door quickly to make sure he wasn’t around and grabbed it off the shelf to see what was inside. The box itself wasn’t all too fancy which allowed people to think it’s just a normal head of arrow heads or extra bow string. I opened it to see a single note. 

“I wonder what this has...” I thought to myself. I opened the note to read just a simple wish. In Takumi’s handwriting nonetheless. When he heard footsteps coming he quickly put it back on the shelf exactly how it was. 

“Hey, why did you have to leave me alone with our sisters like that?” said an annoyed Takumi coming in the room. 

“Sorry, I needed a break.” I replied. 

“AND SO YOU LEFT ME!?” he screamed. 

“Hey I said I was sorry!” I said sternly

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” he pouted

I sighed as I looked around the room. A lot of books on archery and government. Typical to say the least. We ended up talking for a bit before heading to bed. Well, at least if it wasn’t for me waking up for the third time that night….

“Takumi, you’re up again?” I said rubbing my right eye as I sat up. 

“I-I-I’m sorry Leo…” he said halfly muffled. 

“Hey, I’m right here you know. Nothing is going to happen.” I said bringing him close to me. 

We both laid down after him talking about it, and after a while I knew he fell asleep right then and there. His breathing seemed normal for all i could tell, which made me fall asleep instantly. 

*The next morning*

*Takumi’s POV*

I woke up to Elise’s screaming in the morning, which honestly isn’t as bad as the time Corrin came in here and doing so many things to get me out of bed. When I woke up however, Leo wasn’t here. I brushed my hair and put it into a bun to see what she was screaming about. 

“Gods Elise, did you have to start the morning by screaming?” I said. I looked around to see Sakura and Hinoka with bed head too. 

“Yeah, what’s with the screaming in the morning?” Asked Hinoka as she was stretching. 

“Guys, it’s snowing out!” She said gleefully

“Oh my, it actually is!” Sakura said looking outside. 

Hinoka and I looked outside and indeed it was snowing. Then it took me a minute to realize. It was Christmas day. But it rarely snows in Hoshido. And Leo is missing this morning….

“Hey Takumi, are you just going to stand there or what? Hinata and Oboro are already having a snowball fight!” Hinoka said as she got changed and headed outside. 

I got dressed soon enough as well and might as well enjoy the day. 

*Several Hours Later…*

It was honestly fun playing in the snow again after a bad run in with a collapsing igloo in my past. I returned to my room only to see Leo asleep with a book on top of him. 

“Leo as always… Asleep while reading…” I thought to myself. I stayed as quiet as possible as I changed out of my wet clothes. Little did I know it, Leo woke up. 

“My my, if this is what I wake up to I must be dreaming.” he said as I was getting my top off. 

I was immediately startled and blushed hard when i did hear it though. 

“Y-you just had to wake up now?!” I said while still being flustered. “Where were you when I woke up?” I said as I got a kimono on. 

“I was talking with Xander about a few things we need to get done back in Nohr. You can never tell with our retainers after all.” he replied as he was stretching. 

I looked at him as he got out and I laughed while getting my hair tied back. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked me. 

“You shirt is inside out and you went out looking like that.” I said through my laughter. 

 

I saw his face turn as red as a tomato after I said that. I helped him get the outfit straight however. I left the room to let him get dressed but not before I snuck a box into my sleeve. 

“Man… I know he saw that box on the shelf and read the note but I know he isn’t aware if what this one is…” I said to myself quietly. 

I met up with Hinata and Oboro afterwards to check in on what they are doing. 

“Lord Takumi, that outfit looks amazing on you!” Oboro complimented.  
“Heck yeah he does! Honestly it’s perfect when he’s about to pro-” Hinata said before Oboro had to shut him up. 

“Hinata please!” said Oboro. 

I sighed. “Thank you Oboro”

“No problem Lord Takumi” she replied

I eventually walked with them and essentially spent the rest of my afternoon with my family as well as their retainers (and Setsuna somehow getting herself tied up with all the christmas lighting)

*That night*

“Thank you Sakura I love it!” Elise said as she hugged Sakura while holding a handmade doll of herself.

“It was nothing really.” Sakura replied with a smile. 

Our other siblings exchanged gifts which lead to Leo being Leo….

“Takumi.” he started. “I know we’ve been together for quite some time, and honestly it’s been a wild ride.”

“Just get to the point Leo.” 

“Will you marry me?” he said as he revealed a ring with a blue gem having the hoshidan symbol within the gem.

I went up to him and I saw him getting redder and redder. I decided to tackle him right then and there which ended with me on top hovering over him. In the end I ended up straddling him just so i didn’t fall over. 

“Of course you idiot. To be honest, if you weren’t the one to say it I would’ve done so.” I said pulling the box out of my sleeve to reveal a purple ring with the nohrian symbol within. 

“Well if you did, you know I would have accepted.” he replied. 

“Shut up and kiss me you fool.” I said.

He pulled me closer to his face until we embraced in a heated kiss. Honestly, things would have escalated quickly if our siblings weren’t around. 

“Get a room the both of you seriously!” Hinoka said

“Oh Hinoka dear, let them have their moment.” Camilla said. 

Leo and I only broke the kiss for a breath of air, but when we broke we locked eyes and my gods Leo looked better than he ever did. I honestly have to admit this was definitely the best Christmas ever. 

*Later that night*

“You’re still up Takumi?” Leo said as I was looking outside. 

“Tell me. You were the one who made it snow today didn’t you?” I asked

“What made you think that? It could have been Orochi or Hayato for all you know.” he replied

“No one knows nohrian magic to do this Leo. Plus that box I heard you shut and put back was 2 centimeters off from how it was placed when I last opened it.” I answered

“It’s no wonder we’re a perfect match. Got me this time.” he said 

“This really was the perfect gift wasn’t it?” I said “Being engaged and a white Christmas all in one day.”

“It sure was.” Leo said as he sat next to me and laid his head on my shoulder as we both watched the snow fall together.


End file.
